Odd Moments
by Sarcastic-Bones
Summary: 10 short moments of fluffy Kahlan/Richard, because they're wonderful. Based from a random selection of songs and written during the duration of the song.


**Some of the moments don't really add up to what the song is saying, but they were the scenes that came to mind as a result of the sound of the music. I hope you like them. I'm still getting the hang of my LOTS characterisations so I'd love to hear what you think?**

**_Where the text goes itallic is where I just couldn't help myself from adding a little bit extra in to make it make more sense or feel a little bit more complete._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Unstoppable by Rascal Flatts<strong>

She was quiet, staring into the deep embers of the fire, her eyes clouded over and her body in a frozen state.

I left Zedd and Cara to argue over who would take first watch on the other side of the camp and went to sat beside her.

"Kahlan?" I breathed gently.

She blinked in surprise and locked eyes with mine. "Richard! You scared me - is it my turn to watch?"

She made to get up. I touched her arm gently, causing her to hesitate and look back at me. "Kahlan, it wasn't your fault."

She sighed wearily, realising she couldn't keep anything from me. "I didn't mean to… I can't believe I would do that to you, Richard. I never thought I would hurt you."

_"You were the one that saved the world, Kahlan. Without your love for me the Keeper would have won - you don't need to apologise for that."_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Born This Way by Lady GaGa<strong>

"I don't see why you're so negative about it, Kahlan," Cara drawled from the front of our line as we made our way through some woods.

From her tone I could tell whatever she was about to say was not going to be listened to by Kahlan.

"If I had the power to make others do what I wanted - to bend them to my will at a single touch - I'd embrace it. Being a Mord'Sith allows me to break someone to my will, but being able to do it with one touch? That would be the ultimate goal."

"Cara!" Zedd reprimanded her. "Kahlan's Confessor powers aren't a torture method, and they certainly aren't something to be taken lightly."

"It's not a gift, Cara. Being a Confessor brings with it great burdens and limits whatever I do," Kahlan gritted her teeth against her anger.

_"I'm just saying." Cara defended herself. "From a Mord'Sith's point of view, you should be proud of who you are."_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold<strong>

Swords clashed together; metal on metal.

Parries and repostes came within seconds of each other, neither opponent willing to let the other get the upper hand.

As sword clanged against dagger, the two came close together, face to face with their opposition.

"Give up, and I'll be kind to you."

She simply smiled mischievously.

"I am not taking first watch, Richard. If you don't want it-" she pivoted in an attempt to throw an attack to his side, "-you'll have to beat me fair and square."

Metal beat at metal as their fight continued, the sword succeeding in knocking the dagger out of her hand.

Defenseless, he thought he'd won, relaxing his position and going to sheath his sword.

At the last moment she stuck her foot behind his and tripped him, forcing him to the ground.

Hovering over him, she spoke, "Not so fast, Seeker. I win. Watch is yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: I Gotta Know Tonight by Darius<strong>

"What's wrong?" He spoke in a whisper, but his voice was loud in the silent night.

A slight glow of light reached Kahlan's eyes as he shut the door to her room at Aydendril behind him, joining her on the balcony.

"What now?" She asked. "Now we've defeated the Keeper? Do I… stay here with my duties whilst you return to the People's Palace?"

"We don't have to talk about this now, Kahlan. We've got time."

"No we don't Richard. If you're going to proclaim yourself King you can't waste time worrying over my feelings." She paused, her face becoming strong. "You and Zedd should leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"What about you?" He stepped closer to her.

"I'll… come visit. It'll be the same-"

"-No it won't." He stepped forward again so that he was directly in front of her. "Kahlan, I love you. I'm not going to give you up for some Kingdom, not now, not ever. Especially not now we can finally be together."

_"But-"_

_"-No 'but''s, Kahlan. Tomorrow Zedd and I will leave for the People's Palace so I can proclaim myself king. And you're coming with me."_

_"Richard-"_

_"Then we'll return to Aydendril. Together. If the people won't let me rule her, where I can be with the woman I love, I won't rule at all."_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: What A Shame by Shinedown<strong>

"Richard! Richard, open the door. You can't hide from your Kingdom when times get hard."

Cara pushed past Zedd to the door, "Move it, wizard."

"Don't make it worse than it already is, Cara," Zedd warned carefully.

"Richard, get out here now! Stop being a weakling and rule your Kingdom. You haven't got time to fuss."

"Cara!" Zedd shook his head at her, pulling her away from the locked door.

"What?" She genuinely looked confused.

Kahlan appeared at that moment, hurrying down the corridor, having been sent for by Zedd. She addressed Zedd whilst the members of the Council who had followed her when she had taken an impromptu leave from their meeting stood waiting behind her.

"It was that prisoner. He couldn't save him," Zedd told her. She turned immediately to the door.

"Richard?" Kahlan called through the door gently. "Richard, it's me. Let me in... Are you okay?"

The door opened seconds later and Richard pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair.

"It wasn't your fault."

"He was five years old, Kahlan…."

"I know," She whispered sadly, stroking his back. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Flightless Bird, American Mouth<strong>

"So Zedd mentioned he used to let you catch worms over in Westland…"

Richard grinned at Kahlan as he tried to light the fire. "Michael used to make a fuss if I didn't promise to put them back exactly where I found them."

Kahlan smiled. "Sounds… nice. To have a brother to play with, I mean."

"Didn't you ever play with your sister when you were little?" Richard asked as the fire sprang to life.

Kahlan hesitated. When she finally spoke it was with a careful glance to Zedd on the other side of the camp and she didn't look at Richard. "We… weren't allowed to touch anyone when we were young, when we were being trained. Just… in case something went wrong."

Richard gave her a sympathetic look. "Kahlan, I'm sorry I asked. I didn't realise. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's fine." She gave him her signature smile. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Disappear by Beyonce<strong>

"Denee!"

Kahlan hurried the last few steps to embrace her sister as she climbed down from her horse.

Richard, Cara and Zedd hovered in the distance, giving them some space for a moment.

"Kahlan - I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, little sister." They disengaged themselves from their embrace and Kahlan held Denee at arms length. "How was your journey?"

She inspected her sister for any bruises or signs of illness.

"It was fine, Kahlan." Then Dennee looked past her sister to Richard. "Now that the Seeker has defeated the Keeper, that is."

Richard smiled modestly. "I couldn't have done it without Kahlan."

They shared a loving look, until Cara interrupted with, "And what was it that I did? Apart from bringing you back to life and helping you fight off thousands of Benelings, of course?"

"You too, Cara," Richard grinned in amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Clear by Miley Cyrus<strong>

Richard hadn't slept. Not all night since defeating the Keeper.

By sunrise he was just about to burst if Kahlan didn't wake up soon.

Fortunately a bird nearby squawked, jolting Kahlan awake from her dream. Whatever it was, it must have be good, because she had been smiling all night.

"Wha-"

"Just a bird," Richard smiled calmly from across the fire.

"Oh," Kahlan sat up, taking in Cara and Zedd's sleeping forms. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep," he smiled at her.

"You really should get some sleep. We were walking all day yesterday, Richard. You want to have your strength up when we reach the People's Palace."

"I'll be fine."

"But what if you-"

"Honestly, Kahlan, I couldn't be happier than I am right this second."

A slow smile spread across her face. "What's made you so happy? Besides defeating the Keeper, I mean."

He paused, then looked up at her across the fire with a large grin on his face. "You."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Shine a Light by McFly<strong>

"Are you ready?"

Standing just hidden within the threshold, Richard Cypher was nervous. He'd battled screelings, Benelings, evil tyrants, even the Keeper himself, but taking that step onto the balcony and standing up in front of a Kingdom of people would be the scariest thing he'd ever done.

Battle, he knew. How to rule an empire, he didn't.

"I… one second."

She smiled. "Richard, you're a great leader. You've already led these people, saved them from evil. Don't be nervous."

"What if I… do something wrong?" He chanced a side glance at her. She stood beside him, wearing her Confessor's dress. The red D'Haran robes they'd put him in irritated him. He missed his usual messy attire, but he understood the necessity of it.

She smiled. "You won't."

"But what-"

"Richard," She took his hand and squeezed it. "Trust me."

He smiled at her, sharing a long look, then breathed. "Come with me."

She laughed. "In all of tradition the Ruler of D'Hara has never stepped out onto the balcony for the first time with somebody by his side."

"Kahlan, everything I've done has been with you. I want you there no matter the _tradition_."

She paused, then took his hand.

_"Then I'll be there."_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Thinking of You by Katy Perry<strong>

She lazily opened her eyes as the sun streamed in to the room, only to see him watching her.

A smile spread across her face. "Good morning."

"Good morning," He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well?"

She snuggled down into the covers. "Mmm… I never want to leave."

"Me neither… but you know Zedd will come looking for us soon. You've got Confessor duties to sort out, Dennee to catch up with, and I've got…"

"An empire to rule?"

He sighed wearily. "Yes… that."

"Well, we haven't got to do that _just_ yet…" she began seductively.

He smirked, leaning in to place his hand either side of her face, kissing her and savouring every moment.

"I can't believe we're finally alone," She breathed happily against his lips.

A loud knock jolted them out of their bubble.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Kahlan!" Cara called through the door. "The Council are waiting for you."

Kahlan and Richard stared at each other, amused.

"How did she know I was here and not in my room?" Kahlan asked.

Richard grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please drop me a review, if you can? I'd love you forever.<strong>


End file.
